kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drunken Sailor
The Drunken Sailor is a ramshackle tavern found in northern part of Dawic City in its harbour. Description The Drunken Sailor from the outside looks crude, ugly and cold; however as you enter the tavern through the huge, hard wooden door, you're welcomed by the smell of alcohol, shanties and clapping hands. Hard wooden beams support the upper floor and the lanterns attached to them. The walls are clear of anything, though signs do show plenty of things used to hang on the walls, though they've probably been knocked off by customers who had too much to drink. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are indulging in great food and drinks, while some do try to strike a conversation, others can barely speak a word between eating what must be delicious food. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company. Staff Innkeeper/Bartender The innkeeper is an old male human named Linge. He is usually quite busy, but still manages to welcome you with a friendly nod. Bouncer Is a short male halfling named Baldo. He is a retired thief, and keeps a collection of various maps and keys. Serving Girls Keely and Viol have been hired as the inn's servers. Menu * Boiled Shark and Bitter Cheese, Tankard of Bitter (9 sp) * Stewed Sausage and Blue Cheese, Tankard of Beer (6 sp) * Millet Porridge, Mug of Cider (4 sp) * Boiled Partridge and Dried Onions, Tankard of Bitter (8 sp) Patrons The tavern itself is packed. Sea faring adventurers seem to be the primary clientele here, which could be seen as a bad sign, though you're sure it's not. Several long tables are occupied by locals, travellers, foreigners and anybody else who wishes to join. # Iago Aramacao , an anthropomorphic scarlet macaw Dread Pirate.]] # Holeon: Male Halfling Entertainer, Evil. Holeon is common in appearance, with straight black hair and narrow amber eyes. He wears plain clothing and riding boots. Holeon dislikes having people behind him. # Gundo: Male Halfling Thief, Good. Gundo has black hair and large blue eyes, and a thin beard. He wears leather armor and wields a dagger and sling. He seeks opponents for a drinking contest. # Gilan: Male Human Ranger, Good. Gilan has blonde hair and gray eyes. He wears studded leather and wields a flail and dagger. Gilan is searching for his lost brother. # Cily: Female Human Fighter, Neutral. Cily is pleasant in appearance, with silver hair and sharp brown eyes. She wears banded mail and wields a two-handed sword. Rumours You did hear rumours about this tavern, supposedly it's famous for something, but you can't remember what for. Though judging by the laughter, cheering and overall enjoyment of everybody, it's probably the people themselves who make this tavern famous. You manage to find a seat and prepare for what will undoubtedly be a great evening. # The king wealth is held beneath Storm's End Palace. # Something has been delving a network of tunnels beneath the town. # A patron said he saw a tree/beast prowling through the Sercwinewold forest. # One of the large chain links holding the Floating Rocks of Erigold together has fallen to the ground. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Dawic Category:Erigold Category:Tavern